Le Tournoi des Mages
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: Univers parallele. Konoka et Setsuna vont devoir participer à un Tournoi où se rencontrent de puissants sorciers. S'en sortirontelles? pitoyable résumé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieu. Désolée.


Titre : Le Tournoi des Mages.

Auteur : Nini

Pairing : Konoka/Setsuna

Resume : Univers parallele. Konoka et Setsuna vont devoir participer à un Tournoi où se rencontrent de puissants sorciers. S'en sortiront-elles? (pitoyable résumé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieu. Désolée.)

NDA : Bon ben voila une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tete. J'ai evidemment pris pour base les perso de Ken Akamatsu mais je les ai remanie a ma sauce en leur donnant un autre passe, une autre situation. Vous ne retrouverez pas l'ecole et ses delires ici mais peut-etre bien quelques eleves ici ou la. Pour le moment, l'histoire est un peu sombre. Combats sanglants en vue. Euh voila. Je pense avoir tout dit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment,

**Bonne Lecture !!**

Une petite fille en haillons pleurait sous un cerisier en fleur. Elle pleurait sa difference. Rejetee de tous, elle avait mal. Elle finit par se calmer et se jura de ne plus faire confiance aux humains. Ils etaient fourbes et laches. Tous des menteurs ! Elle ne les laisserai plus s'approcher d'elle. Ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'elle avait subi. Son regard devient dur.

Un peu plus loin. Une fillette en kimono blanc et rose avait reussit a echapper a la surveillance de ses chaperons. Elle se promenait gaiement sautillant un peu partout lorsque son regard tombant sur une drole de forme en bas d'un arbre. Elle se rapprocha donc. La drole de forme etait en faite une petite fille avec des ailes dans le dos. La fillette se rejouit. C'etait la premiere fois qu'elle voyait un ange. Elle s'approcha donc.

La petite fille en haillons sentit la presence de quelqu'un et releva la tete pour tomber nez-a-nez avec une fillette en kimono qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Sur le coup, elle s'etonna. Comment…

Filette –Tu es un ange ?

La, pour le coup, la petite fille devait avoir une sacree expression puisqu'elle rit gentiment devant son air ahuri.

Petite fille –Un ange ?

Fillette –Ben oui !

Petite fille –Je sais pas…

La petite fille qui s'etait juree de ne plus parler a un humain ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder. Elle etait si jolie ! Et puis, elle etait sincere. Elle en etait sure !

Une voix au loin se fit entendre :

Homme –Konoka-sama !

Femme –Konoka-sama ! Ou etes-vous ??

La fillette s'etait retournee et paraissait contrariee.

Petite fille –C'est toi qu'on appelle ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Fillette –Oui. Mais je veux pas rentrer ! Zut ! Ils viennent par ici. Ou est-ce que je pourrais me cacher ? Vite vite !

Elle cherchait tout autour d'elle. La petite fille se dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

Petite fille –Cache-toi derriere moi si tu veux. Fit-elle

Fillette –Je peux ?

Petite fille –Oui.

La fillette passa donc dans son dos entre elle et l'arbre et la petite fille deploya ses ailes a son maximum. La fillette etait bien cachee. Les adultes passerent.

Femme –Excuse moi ! Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite fille par ici ?

Homme –Laisse ! C'est un demon. Elle nous mentirait de toute facon. Continuons.

Femme –Mais…

Et l'homme entraina la femme et se remit a crier.

La fillette sortit de sa cachette et remercia sa nouvelle amie. La petite fille avait retrouve son air sombre ce qui intrigua la petite en kimono.

Petite fille –Tu devrais les rejoindre. C'est pas bon pour toi de trainer avec un demon comme moi.

Fillette –Un demon ? Ou ca ?

La fillette tourna sur elle-même et regarda partout. La petite fille la regarda faire étonnée.

Fillette –Moi je ne vois pas de demon. Lui repondit-elle dans un sourire.

La petite fille en fut troublee.

Fillette –Moi je ne vois qu'un ange qui m'a aidee. Ah ! Suis-je bete ! J'en ai oublie les presentations : Je m'appelle Konoka et toi ?

Petite fille –Setsuna… murmura-t-elle.

Konoka –Enchantee ! fit-elle toute contente.

Setsuna etait stupefaite. Comment un etre comme elle pouvait exister ? C'etait elle l'Ange. Cet etre de bonte et de bienveillance qui protegeait les autres. Elle en etait sure.

Konoka –Tu viens ? On va s'amuser !

Et elle lui prit le bras. Setsuna se leva et la suivit intriguee. Konoka recommenca a gambader gaiement.

Konoka –Allez Se-chan ! Cours avec moi !

Setsuna –Se…chan ?

Konoka s'arreta et rougit.

Ko –Si tu n'aimes pas, je…

Se –Non non ! Au contraire ! Ca me fait plaisir.

Ko –Je suis contente alors !

Et la fillette prit la main de la petite fille et elles reprirent leur course. Mais tout bon moment a une fin. Oubliant totalement le monde autour, elles ne virent pas arriver les adultes de la derniere fois, intrigues par leurs cris de joie.

Femme –Konoka-sama !

Ko –Oups !

Homme –Toi ! J'en etais sur !

L'homme saisit Setsuna et l'envoya a terre.

Ko –Arretez !

Setsuna releva la tete et arborait de nouveau son regard dur. L'homme tiqua et balanca aussi sec un coup de poing qui assomma de moitie la petite fille. Konoka hurlait, pleurait et se debattait des bras de la femme.

Femme –Arrete Gaku ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Konoka-sama ! Je vous en prie. Cessez de bouger !

Ko –Arretez !!! Se-chan !!!

L'homme cracha et se retourna vers les deux autres. Setsuna se releva alors.

Se –He !

L'homme se retourna vivement, etonne. Il croyait l'avoir assomme. Setsuna fonca tete la premiere et l'homme se retrouva plie en deux et s'ecroula a terre se tenant le bas ventre. Setsuna chancela un peu mais resta debout. Elle s'avanca vers Konoka. La femme sortit un poignard.

Femme –N'approche pas !!! menaca-t-elle le couteau tendu devant elle.

Setsuna s'arreta. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore des menaces ? Pourquoi encore la douleur ? Des larmes perlerent. Alertes par les cris, des suivants arriverent. Konoka se defit de l'etreinte de la femme et hurla :

Ko –Sauve toi !! sauve toi avant qu'ils te trouvent !

Se –Kono…

Ko –Va-t-en ! hurla en pleurs la fillette.

Setsuna se detourna alors et prit son envol au moment ou les poursuivants arrivaient sur les lieux. Konoka attrapa une plume au vol et la serra tout contre son cœur. Elle savait quel sort ses suivants reservaient aux demons qui l'approchaient : la mort.

Konoka fut ramenee au temple ou son pere la reprimanda et la punit pour sa desobeissance.

Quand a Setsuna, affaiblie par ses derniers jours de jeun et par les coups qu'elle avait recue, essayait tant bien que mal de s'eloigner. Elle finit cependant par atterrir dans une petite vallee. Elle s'adossa a un arbre et souffla. Puis les larmes lui revinrent. Elle pleura. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pleurait ne pas pour elle mais pour cette fillette qui lui avait sourie. Konoka. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis a cause d'elle. C'etait injuste ! Elle n'avait pas meritee ca. Ni elle ni son amie. Son amie. Etait-ce ca d'avoir une amie ? Elle ne le savait pas. Extenuee par tous ces efforts, le petit ange s'evanoui…

Lorsqu'elle se reveilla, elle etait dans un lit douillet sous des couvertures. L'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit a se pelotonner dedans et a profiter de l'instant. Puis son instinct refit surface et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu atterrir la. Un homme entra dans la piece a ce moment-la.

Homme –Tu es reveillee ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Se –Qui etes-vous ? demanda-t-elle mefiante.

Homme –Je m'appelle Keitaro. Et toi ? lui repondit-il d'un sourire.

Se –Se…Setsuna…

Kei –Setsuna ? C'est jolie.

Se –Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Kei –Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Tiens ! Tu n'as pas faim ? Bon c'est pas du 4 etoiles mais ca se mange.

Et il lui tendit un bol de ramen. Setsuna ne fit rien.

Kei –Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est bon pourtant. Tiens regarde.

Et l'homme se servit une bouchee qu'il avala goulumment.

Kei –En tout cas, moi ca me plait. Mais bon si tu n'aimes pas…

Setsuna tendit alors les mains. L'homme lui sourit alors et lui donna le bol. La petite fille se rassasia sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme.

Kei –Ca fait du bien, hein ?

Se –Oui ! repondit-elle spontanement, ce qui la fit rougir.

L'homme rit gentiment.

Kei –Allons ne sois pas genee. Dis moi plutot si tu es blessee quelque part ?

Setsuna nia de la tete.

Kei –Tant mieux alors.

Se –euh…

Kei –Ou nous sommes ?

Etonnee, setsuna acquiessa.

Kei –Tu es dans mon dojo. Le dojo Uzumaki. Tu es ici chez toi. Enfin si tu n'as nulle part où aller bien entendu.

Setsuna baissa la tete…

Kei –Je comprend. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras.

Se –Vraiment ?

Kei –Oui, bien sur. Rit-il.

Se –Pourquoi ? demanda la petite fille en reprenant un air serieux.

Kei –Pourquoi pas ?

Setsuna serra les poings.

Se –Je…je suis un demon…

Kei –Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Tu m'en apprends une bonne. Fit-il en se grattant le haut du crane d'une main.

Se –Que ?

Kei –Moi tout ce que je vois c'est une mignonne petite fille qui a besoin d'un toit et d'un peu de compagnie. Enfin si ma compagnie peut etre agrable…

Setsuna hocha vivement la tete. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance en ce drole de bonhomme. C'etait etrange d'ailleurs. Quelques heures plus tot, elle reniait le genre humain et il a fallu qu'elle le rencontre lui et konoka pour…Konoka…Le visage de Setsuna s'assombrit. Que devenait-elle ? Elle esperait qu'elle n'avait pas trop ete punie par sa faute…

Kei –Qui y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il devant sa mine preoccupee.

Se –Rien ! Tout va bien.

Kei –Tant mieux. Oh j'y pense. Tu voudras sans doute prendre un bain ?

Setsuna rougit.

Kei –C'est bien ce que je pensais. Viens je vais te montrer où c'est.

Il se releva, Setsuna a sa suite. Il lui fit visiter le dojo et l'amena au rotenburo (source chaude).

Kei –Voila. Tu peux te laver ici. Je t'ai mis des affaires la-bas. J'espere qu'elle t'iront. Je dois t'avouer que retrecir des vetements, c'est pas mon fort. (il rit) je sors. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi. Je serais juste derriere.

Il sortit. Setsuna se demandait si elle ne revait pas. Puis elle se dit qu'il vallait mieux profiter de l'instant parce qu'on ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle se lava et passa la tenue que lui avait laisse l'homme. Elle sortit. Il l'attendait effectivement. Il etait assis sur un banc et lisait un livre. Il releva la tete quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Kei –Wouah ! Et bien ! Cette tenue de kendo te va a ravir !

Setsuna rougit sous le compliment.

Se –C'est quoi le kendo ?

Kei –Ah ? Ah ! c'est vrai ! Tu ne dois pas connaître. Tu es encore trop jeune. D'ailleurs quel age as-tu ?

Se -5 ans…

Kei –Je vois je vois. C'est normal alors. Le kendo est un art martial qui est basé sur le maniement du sabre.

Se –Le sabre ?

Kei –Oui. Viens. Je vais te montrer.

Il l'entraina alors vers la salle de combat du dojo. Là, accroches au mur, pendaient plusieurs sabres.

Kei –Voila, c'est ca un sabre. Dit-il en en decrochant un.

Se –Wouahou ! fit-elle en regardant l'eclat de la lame.

Kei –Ca te plait ?

Setsuna hocha vivement la tete d'assentiment, les yeux brilliants. L'homme rit.

Kei –Sache que je suis le maitre de ce dojo.

Se –Le maitre ?

Kei –Oui.

Il rangea l'arme dans son fourreau et remarqua la deception de l'enfant. Il sourit.

Kei –Tu veux apprendre ?

Elle acquiessa.

Kei –Quel est ton but ?

Se –hein ?

Kei –Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre a te battre avec un sabre ? demanda-t-il serieusement malgré son sourire.

Se –Faut avoir un but ?

Kei –Oh ! Et bien je ne sais pas. Moi j'en avais un quand j'ai debuté alors…

Setsuna se mit a réfléchir sérieusement.

Kei –Il etait peut-etre encore un peu tot pour te poser cette question…

Se –Me defendre… dit-elle tout bas …et la proteger ! finit-elle plus fort.

Kei –Hein ?

Se –Je veux la proteger !

Kei –Qui ca ?

Se –Quelqu'un… rougit-elle

Kei –Ah. Bien. C'est un noble but que celui-la. J'espere qu'elle en vaut la peine, cette personne.

Se –Oui. Fit-il sure d'elle.

Kei –Tres bien. A partir de ce jour, tu es mon eleve, Setsuna.

Se –Oui, maitre !

Et c'est ainsi que debuta l'entrainement de Setsuna. Oh ! Bien evidemment ce ne fut pas facile mais elle s'accrocha. Elle s'etait dit qu'une fois qu'elle serait capable de se defendre, elle pourrait essayer de la retrouver… Si son amie se souvenait toujours d'elle, d'ici la… Elle, elle ne l'oublierai jamais. Jamais…

Treize ans plus tard…

Keitaro sirotait tranquillement un thé assis sur un banc a l'exterieur, profitant du coucher de soleil. Les cerisiers etaient en fleurs. Setsuna aimait beaucoup ces arbres, lui pouvait la comprendre, c'est vrai que c'etait jolie comme cela mais il se doutait que cette affection cachait autre chose. Sa petite protegee etait tres mysterieuse. Petite protegee.. Il sourit. Elle n'etait plus si petite que ca maintenant. Elle avait bien grandi, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Keitaro l'avait prepare a tout ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer dans le monde exterieur, l'avait enmenee en mission avec lui des qu'elle en fut capable. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle en effectuait meme toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle revenait d'une mission qu'elle avait brillament reussi, s'etait lavee et là lui preparait a manger. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ca faisait du bien d'avoir une petite femme à la maison. Et puis ils s'etaient attaches l'un a l'autre avec le temps. Elle est devenu moins mefiante et riait de plus en plus souvent avec lui. Il en etait heureux.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une ombre sur le tableau. Le tournoi approchait. Il devrait alors bientôt se separer d'elle. Le tournoi…Il s'agissait d'une joute opposant des magiciens et leurs partenaires dans des combats sans merci. Le vainqueur recevait prestige et honneurs… Vaste plaisanterie que tout ca, pensa-t-il amerement.Il s'agissait surtout de faire le tri entre tous les magiciens qui peuplent leur monde, de voir lesquels etaient les plus puissants et ainsi les appeler lors d'offensive contre les forces du mal. Avant, Keitaro etait un partenaire d'exception. Avec sa femme, ils avaient vaincus tant et tant de guerriers et de mages des tenebres… Mais seulement voila. Il n'avait pas su la proteger… Sa femme mourrut et lui s'exila. Il crea ce dojo et vivait reclu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce petit etre evanoui lors de l'une de ses promenades. Il l'avait recueuilli. Elle ne l'avait plus quitte. Il etait heureux. Elle etait comme sa fille. Mais le tournoi approchant, on viendrait surement la lui ravir. Elle deviendra le partenaire d'un magicien et s'en irait… Et il n'avait aucunement le droit d'empecher cela. Il soupira. Et ce temps etait venu.

Il se leva et se rendit a l'entree du dojo. Il n'eut pas longtemps a attendre avant qu'un groupe d'individus encapuchonnes n'arrivent.

Femme –C'est ici ?

Homme –Faut croire.

Un autre –Excusez nous mais sommes-nous bien au dojo Uzumaki ?

Kei –C'est exact.

Le premier homme qui avait parle enleva sa capuche.

Homme –On cherche quelqu'un.

Kei –Ah.

Homme –On nous as dit qu'il etait certainement ici.

Kei –Si vous le dites…

Une des personnes du groupe s'avanca alors et enleva egalement sa capuche. « Kanako ! » pensa immediatement Keitaro en voyant le visage de l'inconnue. « Impossible ! »

Ko –Je m'appelle Konoka Konoe.

« Konoka… Konoe… Konoe. C'etait son nom de jeune fille… Ce pourrait-il que… »

Homme –Konoka-sama…

Ko –C'est moi qui suis a la recherche de quelqu'un.

Kei –Et de qui, si je puis me permettre ?

Ko –D'un ange repondant au nom de Setsuna.

Keitaro ecarquilla les yeux.

Kei –Un ange ? Un ange ?! Hahahaha !

Konoka ne broncha pas. Keitaro rit. C'etait la premiere fois qu'un etranger qualifiait sa fille de tel.

Kei –Veuillez m'excuser… Un ange…

Konoka sortit sa main de sa poche et l'ouvrit doucement devant l'homme qui se tut. Dans sa paume se trouvait une plume. Une plume d'une blancheur etincelante. Aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Pas de doute. Cette plume appartenait bien a Setsuna. Pourtant depuis qu'il lui avait appris à cacher ses ailes à l'intérieur d'elle, il lui avait formellement interdit de les montrer a qui que ce soit. Où l'avait-elle eu ?

Kei –Ah. Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à retrouver cet ange ?

Ko –Parce qu'elle est mon amie. Repondit-elle simplement.

Keitaro ecarquilla de nouveau les yeux. Il lui semblait que Setsuna ne s'etait pas faite d'amie.

Kei –Amie ? Tiens donc…

Il se tut un instant.

Kei –S'il doit en etre ainsi…

Sur ses mots, le groupe ressentit la presence de quelqu'un d'autre s'approchant à grande vitesse...

Quelques minutes plus tot :

Se –Maitre ! Le dîner est prêt !

Pas de reponse.

Se –Maitre ?

Setsuna sortit sur la veranda. Personne. Tout a coup elle ressentit les auras de plusieurs personnes. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas ressentit plus tot ? Il y avait celle de son maitre, puissante, comme d'ordinaire, mais egalement 4 autres dont une particulierement… etrange. Setsuna percut de la douceur, de la tristesse mais aussi de la fermete dans cette puissante aura. Qui ? Elle attrapa son sabre et s'elanca.

L'homme qui avait interpelle keitaro se mit devant Konoka et soulevant sa cape devoila une lourde hache et se mit en position prêt au combat. Keitaro ne cilla pas.

Homme –Ca vient.

Setsuna arrivait enfin en vue de son maitre. Lorsqu'elle apercut un homme armee devant celui-ci, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle accelera en liberant son Ki.

Homme –Que ? s'etonna-t-il en percevant le changement.

D'instinct il abattit sa hache sur le danger mais Setsuna para le coup, la hache fut repoussee en l'air. L'homme perdit l'equilibre. Setsuna en profita pour lui donner un coup derriere le genou et le faire plier. Il tomba. Elle placa immediatement sa lame sous sa gorge. Elle allait lui demander des explications mais elle ravala ses paroles. Elle l'avait reconnu.

Se –Vous ! Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous achever ! gronda-t-elle.

Kei –Setsuna. Appella-t-il doucement.

Setsuna se tourna vers lui mais son regard tomba sur la jeune femme qui etait a ses cotes. « Impossible ! » Setsuna en oublia presque l'homme a ses pieds.

Se –Ko…Konoka ?

_Quelle entree en scene !_ pensa Konoka lorsqu'elle vit une ombre surgirent et defairent son servant aussi facilement. Puis l'homme l'appella Setsuna… Son cœur se serra. La jeune femme se retourna vers eux. « Se-chan ! » C'etait bien elle ! Pas de doute possible !

Ko –Se… chan… appella doucement.

Setsuna fit un pas vers elle mais l'homme a la hache profita de ce moment pour se soustraire : poussant sur ses pieds, il se jeta en avant croyant pouvoir bousculer son adversaire mais celle-ci, vive comme l'eclair, esquiva et l'homme fit quelques pas avant de retrouver son equilibre. Setsuna avait de nouveau toute son attention sur lui. L'homme grogna.

Ko –Ca suffit Gaku !

Gaku –Un demon reste un demon. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le comprendre ! Hurla-t-il. Argh !

Au moment où il s'elancait pour attaquer, Setsuna le vit se mettre a genou puis s'ecraser au sol. Elle se tourna alors vers la source de la magie exercee. Konoka regardait son servant. Quel aura ! C'etait la sienne ! Tristesse et fermete. Elle n'aimait pas faire ca mais le devait. C'est ce que Setsuna devina.

Ko –Je t'ai deja dit de ne pas me desobeir.

Elle relacha la pression. Gaku resta au sol un moment avant de se relever.

Se –C'est vraiment toi ? questionna-t-elle

Konoka eut un petit sourire. Setsuna s'approcha. Elle faisait la meme taille maintenant, nota-t-elle au passage. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Konoka tendit la main et l'ouvrit. Setsuna y vit une plume.

Se –Que ?

Ko –C'est a toi. Je… Je l'ai attrape.

Se –Tu…Tu l'as garde tout ce temps ?

Konoka rougit et timidement lui sourit. Oh oui ! C'etait bien Konoka. Son petit ange. Ce sourire… Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Tellement longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui elle etait capable de le lui rendre. Ce qu'elle fit au bonheur de son amie.

Se –Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublie.

Ko –Comment aurai-je pu ?

Puis elle fronca les sourcils.

Se –Quoi ? s'inquieta-t-elle.

Ko –Ben… Tes ailes ?

Se –Ah !

Setsuna pouffa. Elle lui sourit et ses ailes apparurent. Konoka avait les yeux brillants de joie et un sourire beat. Setsuna s'en amusa. Son amie tendit la main et caressa une de ses ailes.

Ko –C'est doux…

Les deux jeunes femmes etaient dans leur monde, oubliant totalement les autres.

Keitaro etait heureux et triste a la fois. Heureux car Konoka etait vraiment son amie. Qui l'eut cru ? La niece de sa defunte femme etait la seule amie de sa fille adoptive. Oh oui ! Il avait tout pour croire qu'elle etait sa niece. Sa femme, Kanako, avait une jumelle, Haruka. Celle-ci etant l'ainee des deux elle etait l'heritiere de la famille Konoe. Elle avait epouse un type, Keitaro ne se souvenait jamais de son nom, Seta il lui semblait, et avait eut une petite fille peu de temps apres… la disparition de Kanako. Et Konoka etait tout le portrait de sa mere et donc de sa tante. Tout coincidait. Il etait triste egalement car sa fille ne se souciait plus de lui, elle lui avait meme desobei juste devant lui et avec le sourire en prime ! Bah c'etait comme ca. Et puis ce n'etait pas plus mal apres tout. D'apres le peu qu'il avait pu voir et ce qu'il ressentait. Konoka n'etait pas l'heritiere des Konoe pour rien ! Quelle puissance ! Mais la, a la regarder, on dirait juste une petite fille insouciante contente d'avoir retrouve une amie. Mais son visage reprit un air grave.

Setsuna s'en apercut.

Se –Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ko –Gaku ! Presente tes excuses.

Gaku –Konoka-sama !

Se –Kono…

Ko –Maintenant. Parce que je n'ai pas oublie non plus ce que tu lui as fait ce jour-la.

Setsuna se retourna et vit ce vieux guerrier la regarder d'un air mauvais. Puis son expression changea. En effet, il venait de remarquer que telles qu'elles etaient, on pouvait croire que …ce demon protegeait la maitresse avec cette ailes derriere son dos qui faisait ecran.

La femme du groupe s'avanca et lui tapa gentiment sur le dessus du crane.

Femme –Ne fait pas attendre Konoka-sama.

Gaku –Hitomi !

Hitomi –Allez ! Moi aussi je veux que tu t'excuses.

Gaku grogna. Setsuna soupira.

Se –Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un homme capable de battre une enfant parce qu'elle est differente peut s'excuser de la sorte ? Il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il voudra, le bleu que j'avais s'est peut-etre effacé avec le temps mais pas la blessure qu'il a engendre. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Ko –Se-chan...

Se –Laisse…Laissez…Konoka… Ojou-sama... ?

Ko –Ah non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Tu es mon amie ! Ne m'appelle pas comme si on etait des etrangeres… s'emporta-t-elle

Se –De… Desolee !! fit-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

Keitaro rit ce qui detendit l'atmosphere. Setsuna s'empourpra.

Se –Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, maitre ?!!

Kei –Rien… rien ! Bon. Puisque vous etes des amis, pourquoi ne vous joindriez pas a nous pour le repas ? Hum ?

Se –Mais maitre…

Kei –Les emotions, ca creuse !

Ko –Nous acceptons avec plaisir, Monsieur Uzumaki.

Se -…ya pas assez pour tout le monde… finit Setsuna mais tout le monde etait deja en train de se diriger vers le dojo, son maitre et Konoka devant.

Setsuna soupira. Il allait falloir aller puiser dans la reserve…

Alors? Qu'en dites vous? Ca vous plait? Je continue?

Une petite review pour m'aider

Merci!

**Nini**


End file.
